The present invention presents a novel system for setting reception frequency parameters and the like of a radio receiver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel system for externally setting reception frequency parameters and other operating conditions of a radio receiver, such as a scanner, without the need for, or the use of, reception frequency parameter and other operation conditions setting circuits within the scanner.
In a typical scanner, which can scan and receive a plurality of selected frequencies, the setting of the reception frequencies and other operating conditions is usually performed within the physical structure of the scanner itself, requiring an additional circuit for programming the reception frequencies, etc., in addition to a circuit for performing the primary receiver function of the scanner. As a result, the cost of such scanner is necessarily increased by the additional circuitry required, and further adding to an overall limitation in the desired miniaturization of the scanner configuration.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a novel system in which data for setting the reception frequency parameters of the scanner is inputted from an external data source into the scanner, this data is then written into a memory of the scanner providing operating reception frequency parameters, etc., to the scanner. Therefore, by utilizing this novel system, the need for the provision of such reception frequency parameter, etc., setting (i.e., "programming") circuit within the scanner itself is eliminated.
Another problem arises, however, pertaining to the connection device utilized for the connection of the external data source to the scanner. A usual connector for an electrical connection of the external data source to the scanner brings about a sacrifice for a degree of freedom in design relating to the outer casing of a miniaturized scanner, as well as necessity for special attention to the connection of the connector of the external data source to the connector of the scanner.
In order to remedy the connection device problem, the novel system of the present invention utilizes a reversible connector arrangement which is suitable for use in a miniaturized scanner. The reversible connector provides an easy to use and simple connection between the external data source and the scanner without the need for any additional apparatus or special attention as to use. This reversible connector provides simple insertion and connection to a scanner receptacle with no sacrifice of a degree of freedom in design for the outer case or configuration of the miniaturized scanner.
Furthermore, it is preferable to use a conventional personal computer, as means for programming and operating the scanner, because no special apparatus need be developed in conjunction with the computer for that purpose.
The present invention allows for the desired overall miniaturization of the scanner's configuration, while simultaneously negating the need for the provision of reception frequency parameter setting circuits within the scanner. Additionally, the computer requires no special apparatus to be developed for use in conjunction with the system, resulting in a convenient, compact, easy to use miniaturized scanner at a lower cost.